


Strength

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dax has always admired Kira's strength. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Dax had always known that Kira was much stronger than she looked, but she’d never expected to have the point proved to her in _quite_ this manner. Pushed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around her waist, pinned by her weight and held up only by Kira’s surprising strength, Dax found a new appreciation for the deceptiveness of appearances.

Or she would have found a new appreciation for it if she wasn’t writhing with pleasure.

Kira’s hand snaked into Dax’s uniform pants and was ruthlessly seeking out all her most sensitive parts and making her squirm. She suckled new spots onto Dax’s shoulder and roughly pushed her further into the wall to stop her moving.

Dax growled low in her throat as teeth joined the lips on her shoulder. Kira’s hips ground against Dax’s as she thrust her hand even deeper into Dax’s cunt. Those expert fingers were using Dax’s own body against her, wringing gasp after gaps from her parted lips. How was it possible that Kira could know her body so well, and use it against her so expertly?

Kira’s teeth found Dax’s nipple through her uniform and then she was coming, bucking and shuddering against Kira’s hand. Dax tried to call out Kira’s name as she came but all she could manage were unintelligible sounds. Kira kept her pressed against the wall as she rode out her orgasm, the strength of her arms never once wavering.

As her breathing and pulse finally began to slow, Dax flash Kira a cheeky grin. “Well that was a fun way to spend our lunch break.”

“Mmm,” Kira agreed, slowly drawing her hand out of Dax’s pants. “We certainly sated your appetites.”

She let Dax down from where she was pinned to the wall. Kira was careful to keep hold of Dax’s weight until she was sure Dax was capable of standing on her own.

“They’ll know exactly what we’ve been up to you know,” Dax said. “We absolutely reek of sex.”

“Mmhmm,” said Kira, distracted by the task of carefully licking the fingers that had been inside Dax. Despite her recent orgasm, Dax’s crotch clenched with fresh arousal at Kira’s actions. Kira smiled at her. “You are just greedy aren’t you?” she asked, teasing. “Sadly we don’t have time, or I’d pin you to the wall again.”

Dax managed not to whimper, but it was a close run thing. Why did they have pesky things like jobs to do? Why couldn’t she hide herself in her quarters and have sex with Kira all day? _Next time we both have a day off_ , she promised herself.

Kira helped Dax put her uniform back to rights, pausing only to kiss the lovebites she placed on her shoulder. Dax nearly gave in to the temptation to insist on another round, but Kira was quite insistent they get back to Ops; she had her work head back on already. Despite this, Dax managed to cajole a few blissful kisses from Kira while they were in the turbolift, not letting go until they were very nearly back at Ops. They exited the turblift, grinning madly at each other, but managed not to giggle.

“What have you two been up to?” Sisko asked seriously. “You both look out of breath.”

“I’ve been helping Major Kira with her… strength workout,” Dax said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Kira smiled at her before ducking her head to concentrate on her console.

_Your turn later,_ thought Dax as she returned to work herself. _Later. I’ll make you squirm too._


End file.
